The Jungle movie fanfic
by WildAngel16
Summary: Arnold's quest in finding he's parents and at the same time learning he's true deep feelings.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Jungle movie fanfic  
  
By: Michelle Marie  
  
Resume: Arnold's quest in finding he's parents and at the same time learning he's true deep feelings  
  
"Why?….does she loves me?. Does she cares?. I want her again….I miss you, I need you….my love please come back. I'm a looser without you….I'm a mess with out you. I need you in my life…I need you back!!!!!…."  
  
Arnold's thoughts of Lila where interrupted by he's beloved grandfather. After hearing Phil's usual lectures he automatically shut the door. He reached he's pillow and revealed that under it there was a piece of paper. It was a photo of him and Lila eating ice-cream. After 5 minutes of throwing blessings to the beautiful red headed angel he turned on he's pc . For two months he's been searching on the net for ways to get free tickets to San Lorenzo.  
  
"It's December 5"-said Arnold. Then he screams: "Oh my God…I totally forgot!!". He runs to he's closet. He puts on a black jean and a white t-shirt. Then when he's about to walk out the door he noticed something. "Uppsss…I left the computer on". He turns it off and makes a run for it to school.  
  
20 Minutes later…  
  
At school we see a worried Gerald. "Gerald!!"-yelled Arnold  
  
"Arnold, my man. You had me all worried. ( they do there secret handshake)"  
  
"Sorry Gerald, I forgot about today"- said Arnold  
  
"How could you forget your special day?". Gerald gulps. "But…umm… if I where you I would hide right now"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well… (Gerald whispers to Arnold) there's an angry Helga behind you". Arnold turns around and there she was…the one eyebrow bully, but this time she looked different. She had blue jeans and a pink t-shirt that said: "I'm pink, so what?". Also her hair suffered a dramatic change. Actually it was a great change. She looked like she was a gothic chick.  
  
"Helga, that's you?. Where is your bow?"- asked Arnold  
  
"Yes Arnoldo its me, can't you recognize me?…maybe because my hair is dyed in BLACK!!!!!". Without thinking Helga punched Arnold. He fell in a poddle of mud. Instead of apologizing she kept screaming at him. "My bow got hurt in the process. Why did I trusted you?…..I HATE YOU "  
  
Gerald helped Arnold get up. "Ewww, Arnold you smell like a pig". Arnold giggled a little bit… but all of a sudden he's heart was beating faster than ever. He bit he's lips, he closed he's eyes. And PWAP…something or someone hugged him. He opened he's eyes and to he's surprise he was being hugged by…  
  
"Wilakers, I must be imagining things…on account I'm seeing Helga hugging Arnold"  
  
Sid and Harold started to sing: "Helga and Arnold sitting in a tree…K- I- S- S- I- N- G…first comes  
  
"AHH shut up". Helga pushed Arnold away from her. "We where just sleeping…yeah that's right sleeping".  
  
"You call that sleeping?"-asked Sid  
  
Helga walked towards Sid. Her face was an inch away from meeting Sid's lips. She opened her mouth and yelled: "Yeah, have a problem with that".  
  
N-n-noooo…hehe.- Said Sid. He was shivering. He feared Helga. It was so obvious. Nonetheless he still had the guts to speak up again. "Then what where you doing?"  
  
"I…Arnold…hug….cause…we….I…sorry?". Helga felt so stupid. "I don't need to explain myself to you, neither does ARNOLD….RIGTH ARNOLD??". She was hopping that Arnold would save her. And he did by saying an oh so repeated line of him.  
  
Arnold sights. "Whatever you say Helga". Then he walks away. The rest of the gang follows. Helga stayed in front of the school. She was all alone in her cruel twisted world.  
  
" Oh Arnold, my love….the God I worship. If only I stopped being this mean stupid person and start being more of a saint, then maybe you'll get to noticed me. Well…( she takes out from her t-shirt her Arnold locket) maybe…."  
  
FLASHBACK MODE:  
  
At Arnold's house:  
  
"Arnold are you sure?, I don't want to look like an idiot to Sid you know…"  
  
"…Helga trust me, my grandma is an expert when it comes to hair"  
  
"Well…if you say so."  
  
Arnold winks at Helga. She blushes. Helga was insecure but she decided to lose her self in Arnold's deep blue eyes. She had a goofy face. Arnold giggled and instantly smiled again. With each smile Helga was growing stronger inside. Then her magnitude was reduced when Pookie entered the room. She was wearing a weird space man uniform.  
  
"You can't never be to carefull with this things"- she said  
  
End of flash back mode  
  
" She did a wonderful job (Helga touches her hair)… but you didn't felt for it. (she point's to her locket) You still treat me the same." Drops of tears falls from her eyes. Then she hears a heavy noise, it sounded like a heavy breathing. She wiped her tears and punched the maker of the weird sound.  
  
"Huff… Huff…Helga?"- asked Brainy. But she didn't heard him, she just kept running until she got to the place she wanted to be at that very second: The gym.  
  
At the gym Helga was relief. She could see Mr. Simons talking to the principal on one side and on the other side she could see…" ARNOLD"-she yelled.  
  
Helga Immediately slapped her face... Ahhh…shit I just yelled he's name out loud, maybe he didn't heard me. Uuuuhhhh ( she slaps herself again), he did heard me…..AHHHHHH what to do?. Oh God he's getting closer and closer and…..  
  
"What is it Helga?"  
  
"Uhhh…I…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I HATE YOU ARNOLD, JUST LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR!!!!". She grabs her hair and begins to pull it down. Arnold couldn't help it. He couldn't stop the felling that was inside of him. He looked down to where her feet where. Why me?, why can't she stop being a bully for once?, if she truly loves me she would stop her silly act.  
  
"Arnold?"- asked Helga. Arnold quickly looked up. He was almost in her face. Both of them blushed. Helga controlled herself. She didn't want to mess up this moment. She wanted to kiss him but that would proof that he still was invading her soul. The two blonds where hypnotized. Arnold's lips where desiring for a taste. Since Arnold didn't satisfied he's lips need, the lips decided to let the drool out. He was shocked and concerned. He grabbed her hand and said: "Helga you must stop, for our sake"  
  
"And you need to stop drooling!!!". A large poodle of saliva was in-between her legs and he's.  
  
Thanks for reading my defaul chapter, remember to reply if you truly want the first chapter. 


	2. Chapter 1: Arnold’s Victory

Title: The Jungle movie fanfic  
  
Chapter 1: Arnold's Victory  
  
By: Michelle Marie  
  
Arnold quickly wiped he's mouth. "Oh, that's oh so brilliant FOOTBALL HEAD, now your arm is covered with drool…hey don't forget the floor and my legs!!!.". Helga crossed her arms and sat in a chair. Arnold followed her. He got down on he's knees.  
  
"God Helga, today is a very special day for me." Arnold leaned he's chest against Helga's legs. She blushed, but she quickly covered it up by just shaking her head. Arnold noticed her blush, so, he decided to move he's arms in slow motion. Everytime Arnold moved, Helga's heart beat was pounding faster and faster. He stopped moving when he got to the position he wanted to be. Arnold's chest was leaning against Helga's legs, he's hands where holding Helga's waist and he's head was against Helga's belly. "And what do you do?. You completely covered me in mud, you punched my face and…( Arnold blushes) now I'm drooling because of you!!"  
  
Helga grabbed Arnold's hair. She wasn't hurting him. One hand was holding Arnold's hair, the other one was touching Arnold's left cheek. "You can't pretend everything is my fault…drooling is copletly yours. But anyways, I guess I'm sorry for punching you…even thought I didn't even made you a scratch on the face. So, is my greatest apology's accepted ?"  
  
Arnold smiles. "Apology accepted". Helga's reaction was a big and fat smile. Who of all people wouldn't be happy at this beautiful moment? After all, the man of her dreams is paying attention to her. But, all dreams meet there ending sooner or later.  
  
"Arnold…". Helga closed her eyes. She let go of Arnold's hair but she was still touching he's cheek. Arnold immediately let go of Helga's waist.  
  
-Why do you let go of me?…is it because I closed my eyes….ahhh…I'm so stupid …I ….I…..errrrr.- Helga was about to slap her face yet she didn't. Well she couldn't, her hand was hold up against her will. She opened her eyes and there he was. -Arnold, my love. Now that I think of it, you are dirty. (She smiles evily). He looks sexier dirty. Uhh my dirty boy…ahhh Arnold.-  
  
While Helga was lost in her mind, Arnold was contemplating her. In Arnold's point of view, Helga was staring at him but her eyes where so cold. He slightly shacked her body but there was no effect. It seems she was completely numb. Arnold was a bit worried but her new wavy hair caught he's sight. Then pieces of memories came flashing on he's head…  
  
FLASHBACK MODE:  
  
"Knock, Knock. Grandma, can I see Helga now?"- Arnold asked.  
  
Gertrude opened up the door, but she quickly closed it. '"Kimba you must be patience, Eleanor is still changing into a butterfly….it reminds me of dinner. Now what will Phil want?…hmmm"  
  
" Maybe…watermelon?"  
  
"Ahhh, excellent choice. If you excused me, I must end the operation". After that said, Gertrude shut the door. Arnold quickly glued he's hear on the door. He could hear Helga screaming. Weird and laud mechanic sounds could also be heard.  
  
"I hope Arnold likes me better now…."  
  
Arnold's jaw dropped. He slowly returned he's jaw into the rightful place it should be. -She lied to me. She's not doing this to get Sid's attention…she's doing it to get MINE!!-  
  
END OF FLASHBACK MODE  
  
Mr. Simons starts to clap. "I'm finally complete, seeing both of you in peace really answers my question of why I started teaching and why…"  
  
"Ahhh for crying out load…PIPE DOWN OLD MAN…Jesus Christ is not like I'm suddenly changing to the good side". After yelling, her pony tail collapsed , her long, soft and black hair was covering her face. She felt so secured behind her hair. Still, she was missing her beloved. Arnold placed Helga's hair behind her ears. Next, Arnold extended he's hand." Come on ( he wiggles he's hand), join us!!!…you know you want to…"  
  
"Muahahaha…NEVER!". Helga winks. "Once evil, always evil…muahahahahaha"  
  
There silly little act got interrupted by an announcement. "Attention students of PS118, report to the Gym immediately…that is all"  
  
" 30 minutes later, every student on PS118 was inside the Gym. Harold was throwing spit balls in the mid air, Gerald was entertained with he's radio, Curley was petting Ronda's hair and Lila was giving tips on: "How being perfect is not an easy shit, but it is worth putting up with the shit in the end" "-said Helga  
  
"And to think I had high hopes for you…"  
  
" Not funny at all Arnoldo, that's what's going to happened"  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Nope…I know so"  
  
One hour later, everyone was in the gym. Amazingly Helga's predictions came true.  
  
"It's not easy living without a mother….and it's just ever so hard to study …I'm always supporting my father …all the time...he's such an inspiring father…" -said Lila  
  
Helga leans to Arnold's ear. She whispers: " Wow, her shit is so advanced, I can't understand her language, is it called the Barbie language?"  
  
"W-well…"  
  
A guy with a blue shirt and white pants appears on the stage, he walks towards the microphone. "Tap Tap, one, two, three, testing testing…..in five minutes the activity will start"  
  
"Now that guy knows what he's wearing"-said Ronda  
  
"Pssstt…Ronda….NOWON CARES!!!"  
  
"You Can't talk, you don't care about anything. Only on how to be less feminine everyday"  
  
" Uhh, how much I will enjoy beating you up today….I'm going to…". Helga punched her hand. Ronda raised her left eye brow. "Going to what?". Arnold lowered Helgas hands, by just twisting her hands with he's arms. " Sit. Relax" Helga takes a deep breath. Then, she sat back in her chair.  
  
"That's my good girl"-said Arnold. Helga stock out her tongue. " I just love it when your good, don't you?  
  
Helga with a sweet accent said- "Oh, yes Arnold….I freakily love it. All my life I wanted to be a life doll who helps people up, have no brain what so ever and worries every five seconds if my make-up is still as perfect as it was the past 5 seconds ago….YES ARNOLD….I'm Darn Good…."  
  
Arnold's starts to laugh. "You forgot to say funny as hell"  
  
"Hmm…guess I did"  
  
"Tap, Tap….Hello students of PS118. I'm John Clay and I would like to thank everyone for coming to this glorious activity. I also want to congratulate every contestant…and remember you are all winners"  
  
"If I was a winner I wouldn't be in school right now"-said Harold.  
  
"Yet…why bother go to school?-asked Sid  
  
"Shhhh…can't you see I'm trying to hear that big fellow speak?"- said Stinky  
  
" Well with no further time…the winner for our round up trip to the world is…….  
Drum roll please!!!"  
  
"TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM…..TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA TA"  
  
The blond Irish man takes a piece of paper out of a black box. He unfolds the paper. He grabs the microphone." And the winner for our round trip to the world is Arnold….hmm I can't read the last name….  
  
Arnold got punched on the shoulder. " Congratulations FOOTBALL HEAD, so what are you planning to do now?"  
  
"Well if you insist, I'm going to San Lorenzo in search for my parents…and I'm taking everyone with me…"  
  
"Even me?". Helga was trembling inside.- Oh please say it…say yes you Helga…COME ON!!-  
  
"…Of course…"  
  
" Arnold please come to the stage to proclaim your prize!!". Arnold quickly ran towards the stage. When he got there, all he could hear was the clapping of everyone. He felt he was the kind of the world. He was entirely scanning the Gym. Gerald, Phibie, Harold, Lila…they where all rooting for him. He's kingdom was blown up when he's eye meet up with Helga's. Her black hair and stare turned her into a ghost. She looked pale. It seemed that a vampire sucked her blood and life out of her.  
  
"So Arnold, where do you plan to go?"- asked the gorgeous male model.  
  
Arnold went to the microphone. He grabbed it." Well, I want to go to San Lorenzo, see I'm in a quest of finding my parents and bringing them back home. However, I wont be able to do this on my own. I need the help of my fellow classmates. Are you with me?"  
  
"YEAH WE ARE ARNOLD"-yelled all he's classmates…except for Helga. To cheer her up Arnold said: "Of course…you can come with me to…I wont take no for an answer…it's the only way you'll pay for your hair style"  
  
"Are you talking to me"- asked the male model. Helga and Arnold giggled at the same time.  
  
"Yeah…sure I was…"  
  
"You weird kid…still you are the winner…so let's give a last applause to ARNOLD!!"  
  
"CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP….!!!"  
  
Well I'm living this chapter here…hope you guys liked it…the second chapter…you will have to wait for 2 weeks….I think…or maybe less…hmmm….who knows?…it all depends on the replies…so reply . 


End file.
